


Playing a Role

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen admits to Jeffrey that he thinks Jeff’s ‘demon self’ is kinda…hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Role

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea if this is what JDM and JA did to pass the time between takes. This was just me trying to get a horrendous plotbunny out of my frontal lobes. With a crowbar.  
> Author’s Notes: Oy. Just…oy. Here I told myself that I’d never EVER EVER write RPS, on pain of death, and what do the Muses make me do? *sigh* Damn them.

God, what a _scene_ , Jeff thought as they wrapped up shooting for the day. He’d played a possessed John Winchester, which was awfully fun. He liked the John character, but playing a villain, especially a _nasty_ one, was always interesting. In the last scene, for example, the one they’d just finished shooting, he was supposed to be pinning Sam and Dean against the walls, taunting them, and finally cutting Jensen – Dean, rather – to pieces.

The fans were gonna go nuts.

Not to mention the cliffhanger ending to this season, which they’d already filmed three days ago. “That ending’s gonna piss a _lot_ of people off,” Jeff remembered Jensen remarking to Kripke, who’d just smiled and winked back. Man, Kripke was the _devil_.

Activity on the set wound slowly down as people finished what they were doing and headed off. Soon it was nearly empty, just him and Jen and Jared standing around and chatting.

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Jared finally said. “Gotta walk the dogs, before they leave me a nice steaming ‘present’. See you guys later.” He nodded at them both and ambled off.

Jeff turned back to Jensen, to find the latter staring at him. “What?” Jeff asked.

“Um, nothing,” Jensen said. “It’s just…” Was Jen actually _blushing_? It was hard to tell under the makeup and fake blood dribbled all over his face.

“Oh, now you’ve _got_ to tell me,” Jeff pushed him, drawling. “You can’t pique my curiosity like that and just leave me hanging, boy,” he said in amusement.

Jensen gave him a quick, crooked grin. “Well fine, since you insist. It’s just that, well…you as a demon is actually kind of _hot_!”

Jeff hadn’t been expecting that. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he just stared back a moment. That’s when he remembered, he was still wearing the- “Geez, Jen, if I’d known these yellow contacts would be such a turn-on…”

Jensen punched Jeff lightly on the arm. “It’s not the eyes. Not _just_ the eyes, anyways. It’s the way you – he – acted. The Demon’s kind of…playful, in a sadistic way. And, I don’t know what the hell you did to your voice, but…My _God_ , that got me all hot and bothered.” Jensen actually licked his lips, and Jeff grinned. And inside Jeff’s head, the wheels began to turn…

Outwardly, however, he scoffed. “I think someone’s been inhaling too much fake blood and pancake makeup,” he said, reaching out and squeezing Jen’s shoulder. “Go get cleaned up, would you? I can’t take you out for a beer with blood all over yourself. They’ll arrest me for murder for sure.”

Jen’s eyes lit up, and Jeff had to hide a chuckle. That boy was some easy to please. “Yes, sir,” Jensen said, saluting him. That was Jen’s latest joke – pretending that Jeff was John Winchester, calling him ‘sir’ and ‘Daddy’ and all kinds of shit.

“Just get out of here,” Jeff said, flapping his hand at Jensen. The sooner Jen went to his trailer to wash up, the sooner Jeff would be alone, and the sooner he could have a moment to think, to _plot_. He almost heaved a sigh of relief when Jensen finally went on his way.

Mind made up a few moments later, Jeff stalked into wardrobe, hunting around until he found the case for the contacts. Best to be prepared. He glanced down at himself, at John Winchester’s clothing. It would do, although he’d have to be careful. Semen stains suddenly appearing would _definitely_ start some hot gossip among the wardrobe people.

 

*~*~*

 

Jensen checked his face in the mirror for any remaining stage blood or makeup. Nope.

He stretched, wincing a little as sore muscles protested. If they didn’t start shooting more flashback scenes with the child-actor versions of Sam and Dean soon, Jensen thought he might stage a protest. Get a placard and everything. These working hours were _punishing_ -

A sharp rap at the door broke him away from his thoughts.

He went to the door of his trailer, and saw that it was Jeff, facing away from him, still in his John Winchester costume. “What’s with the knocking, Morg? It’s not like I leave this thing locked. You gettin’ all Miss Manners on me, all of a sudde-“

Jeff turned to face him, smirking wickedly, and Jensen was surprised to see Jeff’s eyes were still yellow. What the-

He didn’t have time to think in depth about it, because Jeff was putting a hand over Jensen’s mouth – loosely, but _still_ – and backing him up, back into the trailer, pushing Jensen finally back against the trailer wall. Jensen barely noticed the door slamming shut behind them, he was too busy wondering what the Hell was going on.

“Well, well, well,” Jeff taunted, and it was the voice, the _Demon_ voice, low and gravelly and honeyed. Jensen felt himself stiffening inside his jeans almost immediately. God, that voice _alone_ could practically peel the clothes right off his body.

“Look what I’ve caught,” Jeff went on. He took his hand away from Jensen’s mouth, his gaze settling on Jensen’s lips instead, and the heated look made Jen’s bones want to melt. “What-“ Jensen stammered, too much blood rushing south, “What are you _doing_ , Jeff?”

“Jeff, who?” he purred raspily, grinning in a way that was seriously evil. Yet attractive. “I’m not Jeff. Don’t you know who I am?”

Jensen didn’t know what to say to that. ‘You’re a demon’, ‘You’re THE Demon,’, ‘You’re my boyfriend pretending to be possessed’, it all sounded way too silly to say out loud.

He tried for something more pertinent. “-What do you _want_?”

“Everything,” Jeff leered, a sexy smirk curling his lip. “Everything I can take from you. But you’ll _give_ it to me, won’t you, pretty one? Because a little birdie told me something interestin’. Told me you found me ‘attractive’, that I turned you on…”

Jeff didn’t even give Jensen a chance to answer that one, just leaned in, nipping at his earlobe with sharp teeth. Jensen shuddered, gasping. Whoa. Then Jeff’s mouth, hot and moist and stubble-rough, was on his throat, sucking lightly. Teeth grazed the side of Jensen’s neck in something that was part threat, part tease, and in seconds, Jensen was rock hard inside his jeans. Christ.

His head swam, and Jensen fought to get control of himself. “You’re not going to cut me up and burn me against the ceiling, are you?” he joked, trying to slow things down a bit. 

Jeff pulled back with a deep throaty laugh, which was doing nothing at all to cool the heat of Jensen’s arousal.

The older man was still using both hands to pin Jensen against the trailer wall, but now one of Jeff’s hands came up, fingertips sliding down Jensen’s lightly stubbled cheek in a caress that was almost tender. “And ruin something so pretty? Hardly. What a waste that would be. No, I’ve got other evil plans for that lovely body of yours.”

Jeff yanked him out from the wall, spinning Jensen until he was facing away from the older man. Jensen didn’t know where this new, rough side of Jeff was coming from; he was usually a very considerate partner, caring and tender. Getting manhandled (no pun intended) by Jeff was a new experience. So far, however, he was _liking_ it.

Jeff’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against the other man, and Jensen could feel a very distinct bulge pressing into him. Jeff was enjoying this, too. Stubble burned against the side of Jensen’s neck as his partner leaned in, and licked a slow, soaking path up the side of Jen’s neck. Christ, Jensen thought again, breath hitching. But the throbbing in his dick only intensified when Jeff completed the motion with a wet swipe at his earlobe, and purred directly into Jen’s ear: “Mmmm. Tasty. Let’s have some _more_.”

The bedroom portion of the trailer – or, more accurately, the part with a hide-a-bed – was right in front of them, and Jeff shoved him hard towards it. The sofa was still opened up into a bed, since Jensen had caught a nap between takes earlier and hadn’t had a chance to fold it back up yet, and Jensen landed face-first on the mattress, bouncing a little at the impact. He glanced back over his shoulder, and Jeff was standing over him, all yellow eyes and white teeth gleaming. Heck, he hadn’t even washed off the John Winchester makeup, so there were still ‘wounds’ on his eyebrow and lip. Not that this bothered Jensen. Getting Jeff’s makeup smeared all over him was the least of his concerns at the moment.

“Strip down, boy,” Jeff drawled in that new, roughened voice. “Let’s see what you have for me.”

Jensen almost complied with the order, but then he paused, another thought occurring to him. “And if I refuse?” He found himself wanting to test the boundaries. To see just how far Demon-John – Demon- _Jeff_ , rather – was willing to go.

Grinning in a way would be more than a little frightening if the man really _was_ possessed, Jeff got on the bed, straddling Jensen. He wrapped an arm loosely around Jensen’s neck and shoulders, leaning once again right to his ear. “If you don’t do as I say, pretty boy, you leave me no choice but to _punish_ you.”

Jensen pressed his almost-painful erection into the mattress, squirming at the dark voice in his ear. “H-How, exactly?”

Jeff chuckled. “Oh, I think good ol’ fashioned corporal punishment will work nicely. I’ll bet you’d look really good, naked over my lap. That those nice tight asscheeks would feel really good under my hand as I spank you, look even better with my handprints all over them…”

“Oh God,” Jensen quavered. Whatever had gotten into Jeff lately, he wasn’t sure he wanted it to leave, ever.

Another low, dark chuckle. “There’s no God _here_ , boy. Just you, all alone with a big bad hungry beast. And I’m going to eat you up.” Jeff’s tongue made another wet, suggestive pass along the shell of Jensen’s ear.

Oh God, but that voice made him want to writhe. That voice, those dark promises. His jeans were going to fucking _pop_.

“So, what’s it gonna be, boy?” Jeff drawled lazily. “Are you going to cooperate and give me a sexy striptease? Or do I have to pin you down and tear these clothes off you? And then make you wear my _marks_?”

Jensen bit his lip, but he already knew the answer he wanted to give. The thought of Jeff taking him over his knee was just too enticing to pass up.

“You don’t scare me, fucker,” Jensen spat, pretending resistance. Hey, he was an _actor_ , after all.

“I don’t?” Jeff rumbled, “I’ll have to try harder, then.” Jeff pushed and shoved, turning Jensen until he was lying face-up, Jeff still kneeling over him with his weight pinning Jensen’s hips to the bed. Jensen bucked experimentally, but Jeff wasn’t going anywhere. He was bigger and heavier, and besides, Jensen didn’t want to escape.

Yellow eyes sneered down at him, and then Jeff was yanking at Jen’s shirt, buttons popping off and flying every which way. Thank God that wasn’t the shirt he’d shot the last scene in, Jensen realized. Try explaining _that_ to the wardrobe people.

Apparently, Jeff hadn’t been kidding at all about tearing Jensen’s clothes off. As soon as the buttons were out of commission, Jeff was pulling the shirt roughly off and away, and then the tee shirt was pulled roughly up and across Jensen’s face, blinding him, tangling his arms above his head. He couldn’t see anything, which brought its own thrill.

His arms were pinned in place above his head, and then teeth bit, medium-hard, at his nipple. Jensen swore in shock and shoved his hips upward. “Scared yet, pretty one?” taunted the low purring voice, and then teeth were worrying at Jensen’s other nipple.

“Christ,” Jensen panted, “God, Jeff-“

“Jeff isn’t _here_ ,” the older man repeated mockingly, pulling the tee shirt the rest of the way off Jensen’s head and arms. Jensen immediately brought his hands up to push on Jeff’s chest, but like his escape attempt earlier - he had a role to maintain, after all - it was half-hearted and easily brushed aside.

His wrists were caught and pinned together, held firmly in one of Jeff’s big paws, and that was when Jeff produced a short length of rope from a back pocket. “What the-“ Jensen said, his eyes widening. Jeff wasn’t really going to tie him up, _was_ he?

Jeff laughed darkly and then rolled Jensen over onto his stomach, before pulling his hands behind his back. “You’d be surprised at what the props people leave lying around,” he said silkily into Jensen’s ear. “And I’m never one to turn down an opportunity.”

The rope went around Jensen’s wrists, inexorable and unavoidable. Not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough that Jensen knew he couldn’t wriggle out of them. Knots were tied, and then Jeff had him by the shoulders, dragging Jensen to the edge of the bed.

He was over the other man’s lap almost before he knew it, squirming in protest as Jeff first reached around him to undo his fly, then roughly shoved his jeans and boxers down around his ankles.

“There, that’s much better,” came the gravelly, satisfied purr. One strong, hot hand wrapped itself around Jensen’s wrists, pinning them to the small of his back, and pressing him into place in Jeff’s lap. Jeff’s erection dug insistently into his side, and Jensen wondered if Jeff was aching as badly with need as Jensen himself was.

“Such lovely skin,” Jeff went on, stroking his free hand lightly over Jensen’s ass and thighs, and Jen couldn’t help flinching a little. Maybe he should’ve tried to find out how hard and how long Jeff intended to ‘punish’ him, _before_ defying him.

The first swat wasn’t that hard. Barely a tap, really. Still, Jensen was sensitized now, helpless and expecting to be spanked hard. He jumped and jerked, and probably would’ve fallen right off Jeff’s lap if the other man hadn’t been holding him firmly in place.

Another diabolical chuckle above him, lazy and pleased at the response, and then four more swats. Two to each side, and getting progressively harder each time. Jensen exhaled on each blow, trying to twist away. And yet, all the blood in his body was still rushing downwards, making him even harder against Jeff’s thigh, making his ass start to glow under the weight of Jeff’s palm.

When Jeff’s hand unexpectedly wrapped tightly around his erection, Jensen got a shock of a different sort. Moaning, he pushed his hips forward as much as he was able to, against the other man’s hand.

“I do believe you’re _enjoying_ this, boy,” Jeff rumbled in amusement, fingertips moving up to caress Jensen’s aching balls. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Go to Hell,” Jensen gritted out, trying his best not to come all over Jeff’s pants like a poorly housebroken puppy.

Jeff’s hand was back, thumb rubbing slickly over the head of Jensen’s cock, and Jensen couldn’t help whimpering and hunching forward into the strokes. “Already been there,” Jeff answered lazily, “but being here and ‘playing’ with you is much more fun, I must admit. I love the way you look and feel, all sweaty and red-assed and draped over my lap like this.” To punctuate his words, Jeff pressed his erection tighter against Jensen for a moment. Then the hand teasing Jensen’s cock was pulled away, and Jensen almost pleaded with Jeff to just _can_ the fucking teasing, already.

That was when the smacks started again. Even harder, and twice as many as before, and Jensen groaned. It felt like his ass was on fire, burning brightly enough to match the unquenched blaze in his groin. Even trying to rub himself against Jeff’s leg wasn’t helping, the bastard had him pinned down so tightly he could barely move.

“Goddamn it, Jeff,” Jensen said hoarsely when the salvo was over, flushed and aching and _wanting_. “If you don’t-“

He wasn’t even sure what he’d been about to say. Get me off, now, you asshole? Spank me again, please? He didn’t find out, either, because that was when Jeff undid his wrists and then hauled him up and off his lap, shoving Jensen back onto the bed.

Jensen supposed he could scramble to his feet and escape now, if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t know what Jeff had planned for him, more pain or more pleasure, but damned if Jensen wasn’t going to stay right here and let Jeff do whatever he damn well pleased. So he didn’t raise a fuss when Jeff nudged him into the middle of the bed, knelt astride him once more, and then tied Jensen’s wrists together again, this time above his head, finally securing them somehow to the frame of the couch.

Jeff leaned over Jensen, kissing him for the first time since they’d started enacting this little scene. Pressing his tongue deeply into Jensen’s mouth, glaring into his eyes with those creepy yellow orbs. A shiver went through Jensen, even though he knew it was an illusion. This was still his lover, behind the act.

“Didn’t I say I’d _eat_ you up? Yes, I did,” Jeff commented throatily when he finally released Jensen’s mouth. Stubble rasped against skin as Jeff went for Jensen’s throat, licking and nipping, and Jensen was very glad they had the weekend ahead of them, for the beard-burn to have a chance to heal.

Jeff shifted down lower, stubble now leaving a pale red path of irritated skin down Jen’s collarbone, leading straight to his nipple. Teeth pinched, but more lightly this time, a tongue toying with the hardened tip, and Jensen writhed, forcing Jeff to pin him in place with a hand splayed across his belly.

When Jeff’s sinful mouth finally worked its way down to Jensen’s dick, Jen was sure he was going to come just from Jeff’s breaths stroking hotly across his skin. No direct contact required, thank you kindly. But Jeff had other plans, stalling the climax by wrapping a tight hand around the base of Jensen’s rod. Christ, Jeff was going to _kill_ him. Gasping and tugging on his bonds, Jensen told him as much.

“No, pretty boy. I won’t let that happen. Not until I’ve had my fill of you.” White teeth flashed at him again, before scraping up the underside of his cock, agonizingly – deliciously – slow.

It felt like Jensen was coming apart. All the sensations, white-hot pleasure and want and need, tearing through his body like miniature explosions. He was barely aware of making noises, maybe even _begging_ , he wasn’t quite sure. He just knew that if he didn’t come soon-

Jeff released his tight grip on Jensen’s prick, wrapping his mouth wetly around him instead, and Jensen thrust upward mindlessly, spilling himself. He couldn’t see, or hear, he could only _feel_ , and it felt like the universe had come unhinged, that he was falling away from it…

He floated back down to earth some time later, to find Jeff lying next to him – still fully clothed – stroking gentle fingertips up and down Jensen’s sweat-soaked skin. “See?” Jeff asked, smiling almost tenderly; the sickly yellow eyes kind of spoiled the effect. “I told you I wouldn’t _kill_ you.”

“Could’ve fooled me there, for a few seconds,” Jensen slurred, still coming down from his natural high.

“All part of the plan, my pretty,” Jeff leered, the mask of playful evilness slipping right back into place. “Which reminds me - before I go, I had one last _plan_ for that pretty ass of yours.” So saying, Jeff got up from the bed, starting to remove John Winchester’s clothes.

Jensen watched him, biting his lip. He knew what was coming next, and if he hadn’t just climaxed, he probably would’ve been getting hard all over again.

When Jeff was finally naked, his impressive hard-on almost vaguely threatening, given the circumstances, he leaned over the bed once more, pushing at Jensen’s shoulder until he rolled over obediently onto his belly. “Now, up onto your knees. Unless you want more punishment?” A hand stroked across Jensen’s ass, gently squeezing the still-sore cheeks.

No, he’d had enough of that for one day. Fighting the lethargy in his muscles, Jensen did what Jeff wanted.

“Got any condoms, boy? Don’t want any ‘little demons’ running around after this,” Jeff rasped behind him, the amusement back in his voice.

Of course, Jeff _knew_ where the condom stash was, he was just playing the role. “Dude, that’s just wrong,” Jensen couldn’t help mouthing off. “Second drawer in the chest over there, by the window.” The lube was in there, too.

Eventually Jensen felt the bed dip behind him, and then there was a pause, presumably as Jeff got the condom on and lubed himself up. Hands carefully spread his sore cheeks, and then there was coolness against the entrance to his body, before Jeff started pushing inside. Slow, very slow. Jensen was pretty relaxed from his orgasm, but Jeff was still careful.

It wasn’t exactly how Jensen supposed a _really_ possessed Jeff would do it, this slow cautious invasion, but he wasn’t exactly going to demand otherwise. Yet.

When he was all the way in, balls pressed warm and soft against Jensen’s sore flesh, Jeff’s hands took tight hold of his hips. “Mmm, so _tight_ ,” Jeff said, forgetting himself for a moment, before the demon-voice kicked back in. “And all _mine_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen couldn’t help taunting him. “Get on with it, _Daddy_.”

An amused snort behind him – more Jeff than ‘Demon’ – and then Jeff was pushing in and out of him, gradually picking up speed. Adjusting the angle until he found just the right spot, the one that would make Jensen’s breath catch and his muscles tense. Jensen couldn’t come again, it was too soon, but Jeff had always been about ‘pleasure’, even if it didn’t necessarily lead to orgasm. Jensen wasn’t about to disagree.

It felt intense, more intense than usual, and Jensen reflected that this had better bloody damn well not be the last time Jeff ‘punished’ him before they screwed like bunnies. The sensitized skin on his ass practically registered every individual hair on his partner’s body, every slam of Jeff’s hips. He thought he could get used to this very easily.

Jeff must’ve enjoyed their little play-acting too, as before very long he gave a great tearing gasp and then stopped dead. Jensen shivered, feeling each individual pulse of Jeff’s cock, as the other man released his pleasure into the condom.

Jeff pulled out slowly, almost reluctantly, and then he was releasing Jensen’s hands. “Just a sec,” Jeff said, when Jensen was about to pull him down for a long, grateful kiss. “Lemme get cleaned up.”

Soon enough, Jeff was back at the bedside. Jensen watched through heavy eyelids as Jeff removed the yellow contacts, putting them in a little plastic case and leaving them on the arm of the hide-a-bed. “Won’t Wardrobe wonder where those’ve gotten to?” Jensen asked sleepily.

“I’ll nap a bit here with you, and then I’ll return them when we leave. No one’ll be the wiser.” Jeff winked at him, then tugged at the sheets until they were both covered, limbs loosely entwined.

“By the way, was that… _good_?” Jeff asked, sounding a little worried.

“Hell, _yes_ ,” Jensen answered, kissing Jeff again. “I have to ask, though-“ He fought to stay awake and clear-headed just a bit longer, “-where the Hell did that whole demon-act come from?”

Jeff’s eyes, now dark and familiar, regarded him warmly. “ _You_ , actually. You, telling me that the whole possessed-John thing _got_ to you.” He curled a hand over the back of Jensen’s neck, stroking lightly, a habitual caress between them. “You didn’t just expect me to ignore your ‘request’, did you?”

“No, I guess not,” Jensen replied, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. “’Think I’ll keep you,” he said. “Thoughtfulness is a turn-on, too, y’know.”

Jeff’s answering chuckle followed Jensen down into sleep.


End file.
